


Strung Up

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Reno never learn to stay out of trouble? We hope not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strung Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Strung Up  
> **Author/Artist:** GuiltyRed  
> **Rating:** R  
> **Warnings:** bondage  
> **Word count:** 561  
> **Summary:** Will Reno never learn to stay out of trouble? We hope not.  
> **Prompt:** Reno/Rude: Hostage situation - 'um, a little help here partner?'**  
> **

"Um, a little help, here, big guy?"

Rude blinked at the trussed-up form in the supply cupboard and shut the door.

From within came thumping and a wavering yell that sounded like a malfunctioning power drill reciting a string of the best-known obscenities from both Junon and Wutai.

"Tseng?" Rude asked quietly. "Why is Reno tied up in the supply cupboard?"

"Not just tied up," Tseng replied, calmly sipping a cup of tea. "That took the better part of an hour, I'll have you know."

"Uh huh." Rude scratched his head and wondered, not for the first time that month, if the entire department had been subjected to some kind of experimental goofy gas.

"It's an art form in Wutai," Tseng continued pleasantly. "Reno should be honored."

The yells and bangs from the cupboard grew louder, and a few choice Nibleheim-based insults could be distinguished from the overall flow of sound.

"So," Rude tried again, "why is Reno exploring Wutaian art forms in our supply cupboard?"

"Because his infraction was not severe enough to warrant a more public location."

"Ah. I see." Rude rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, quite at a loss how to proceed. "I, er, needed some requisition forms…"

"Here, take some of mine," Tseng offered, handing him a small stack.

Rude swallowed. "Sir, if he stays in there much longer…"

"Hm?"

"The way he's tied, sir… I'm concerned for his, er, future ability to father children."

Tseng laughed sweetly. "Ah, yes, that's one of my better arrangements. Not to worry, I propped him quite securely against the printer paper."

"But what if we need some of that?"

"Good point, good point." Tseng regarded his watch and sighed. "Well, I suppose he's had enough time to think about things." He got up and in no particular hurry aimed for the cupboard door, then rapped on it sharply, three times.

A loud string of syllables answered him.

"It's a good thing I can't understand a word you're screaming, Reno, or you'd be in there a bit longer." Tseng opened the door and surveyed his handiwork.

"No, no! I promise, I won't try to steal the President's car again!" Reno blurted, adding "Or yours!" as Tseng threatened to shut the door. "Come on, man, this is humiliating! And it's starting to kind of hurt, yo."

Tseng smiled and nodded. "I think you've learned that lesson." Then, he turned to go.

"Wait! You have to untie me! You're the only one who knows where the knots are!"

"Rude?"

Rude tried not to look nervous, but he had no idea what Tseng might want of him at this point. "Yes, sir?"

"Did this man not cheat you at a game of cards recently, resulting in your asking me for an advance on your paycheck?"

Rude's eyes narrowed behind his shades. "As a matter of fact…"

Speaking quite clearly so neither man could mistake his meaning, Tseng stated, "When untying a subject in this position, you need to know two things. One, there is heightened sensitivity everywhere – and I do mean everywhere. Two, if you bear item one in mind, the subject can usually be made to do anything – and I do mean anything. So if you both will excuse me…"

As the office door shut behind Tseng, Rude looked at his partner and smiled. "This…might take a while."


End file.
